Save Me: In His Arms
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: After a night of drinking and clubbing-and watching provocative grinding- Randy discovers feelings he's had for Cody that have been buried for a while. Better summary inside! Randy/Cody pairing. Rated M for second chapter SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n from Jessica: Ok, so i wrote this a while ago but never got around to posting it. it's after the Feb. 15th episode of Raw, where randy faces sheamus, cody gets involved, gets rko'd by randy and ted gets kicked by sheamus....the raw before elimination chamber.**

_A/n from Kirbey: Jessica wrote something yay! I think I'm going to cry or die from pure shock either way hope you like it!_

**Summary: **_Cody loves Randy! Cody and Randy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marrige then comes Cody with a baby carriage... jk I HATE mpreg. SHIT HAPPPENS! Review thirsty tricks... (told you I hate summarys now write your own goddamn summary Jessica) _**gah rude person...**

**Real Summary/explanation: After a night of drinking and clubbing-and watching provocative grinding- Randy discovers feelings he's had for Cody that have been buried for a while. But before he can react, Cody gets attacked and nearly raped, and randy has to save what he cares for most.**

**Explanation: All right after careful consideration, and the realization that all of our stories kinda involve somebody gettin hurt and somebody saving them, and re-reading Emono's "Under the Rose" series for the BILLIONTH time....kirbey and i have decided to create our own little 'save me' series. The stories are unrelated and don't have to be read in any specific order, but we'd love for you to read them all! we have a couple more ideas and the next story will be kirbey's to write, so stay tuned! **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the WWE, any of its branches, or characters.**

**Warning: Slash, cursing, and smut laters.....**

* * *

"…And of course I get the RKO."

"Are you kidding me Codes? I got kicked…in the face!"

Randy sighed, shaking his head back and forth. It was about 3 in the morning after a pretty successful Raw. Normally, Randy would be in his hotel room resting up his sore muscles by now-but not tonight. John Cena had taken it upon himself to entice Randy into his rental with promises of a memorable night. 'Just have one drink', he had said. 'Just have one, and I'll drive you to the hotel myself.' It sounded like an okay idea then-until Cena saw that Monday's had half-priced beers. Now Randy was stuck at some club across the street from the arena, with no chance of leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah but, come on Ted, I got an _RKO." _Cody said, his eyes going wide. "Randy's finisher is SO deadly because he can strike, like _that_." He snapped his fingers in Ted's face to emphasize the point.

Randy just took a sip of his beer, smiling. Ted and Cody had recently taken it upon themselves to start playing a little game of one-upsmanship. Unfortunately, Randy had to put up with it ever since that little backstage segment on Raw-the one where Ted proclaimed he was better than Cody. Cody apparently took it a little too seriously.

Randy looked across the booth at his protégés, who were still bickering about which finisher was more deadly: the RKO, or Sheamus' kick. Randy laughed to himself, as legacy continued talking like he wasn't sitting right there.

He got up from the booth, stretching his long limbs once he noticed his beer was close to empty, and strolled across the dance floor, making his way to the bar. Picking up a drink for himself, and shots for Ted and Cody, he made his way back to the far side of the club, to the little secluded spot legacy had claimed. He laid the shots in front of legacy, who were still arguing; normally they were a little more civil towards each other when they had some stronger alcohol in them.

He plopped down into his side of the booth, making note that Cody was still talking animatedly about randy and his finisher, lecturing ted about exactly how many people had actually gotten hurt when randy got a little stiff in the ring. _God_, randy thought, an amused expression on his face, _how much can he seriously go own about one move? _

"…Oh whatever Cody," Ted sighed apparently disagreeing with Cody's spiel. "You know you're only saying all that cause you're in love with him."

Whoa, what? They weren't still talking about Randy right? Admittedly, randy knew about Cody's little crush on Randy and his career-Cody even admitted himself that he followed Randy's time in the WWE while he was still training. But that was just hero-worship right? Cody only respected him as his mentor and his friend…didn't he?

"OW!" Ted yelled as the entire table shook, "don't kick me- you know it's true."

Randy was about to demand to one of them to explain, but the look on Cody's face, coupled with him looking everywhere but at Randy, made him stop short.

"I-…I don't know what you're talking about Ted…" Cody said, apparently very interested in the cracks splintering from the table in front of them.

Randy turned away, watching the crowd of people dancing, pretending like he hadn't heard a thing Ted had said, attempting to make things less awkward for Cody until he could get the story behind this.

"Oh come on Cody!" Ted practically yelled, stealing one of Cody's shots and downing it. "Everyone knows it-apparently just not him."

"Ted, shut up." Cody said, a blush creeping up his features, as his eyes strayed downward under the booth looking as if he wished he could go under there and hide.

"No Cody I won't, you should tell him; he has a right to know."

This was really starting to get uncomfortable. Cody was looking like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die; he was sneaking quick glances at Randy when he thought he wasn't looking, as if to gage his reaction. Ted was blissfully unaware of the tension he was creating, still continuing to slam down shots in rapid succession. And unfortunately, based on Cody's mortified expression and the relentlessness of Ted's statements, it wasn't going to get any easier to continue sitting there.

"Cody!" yelled Evan Bourne, running up to the booth, out of breath. "Come dance with me- I talked the DJ into playing something we like instead of this techno crap."

"God, gladly." Cody said, downing a shot, and rising from the table.

"You know I'm right!" Ted yelled at the retreating backs of Evan and Cody, only getting the response of Cody's middle finger. "Whatever," Ted grumbled, chugging down his beer.

Randy searched the crowd for where the dark-haired boys had gone, noticing the two chatting up with some other superstars.

_Wake up in the Morning feeling like P-diddy…_

_Of Course_, Randy thought, smiling as he recognized the song. Ted plugged his ears rather dramatically. "No! It'll be in my head forever!"

Randy laughed at Ted's reaction, looking back up at Cody and Evan, knowing they wouldn't be able to resist dancing to this particular song, considering it seemed to be Cody's favorite lately.

"Nope, nope, I will not listen to this crap-I refuse." Ted screamed, trudging across the bar and out the front entrance, still with his hands over his ears.

Randy tore his gaze away from Ted's little fit, and scanned the crowd again for his friends, catching a glimpse of them as the crowd split, giving them room to dance. They were definitely enjoying themselves-mouthing the words to the song as they reached out and grabbed each other and pulled the other close. Randy smiled, pleased at the reaction he knew would happen.

The strobe lights of the club flashed and pulsed dazzlingly, synching up with the beat of the song. The lights flickered across the crowd, revealing each person as they grinded and danced with their partners'. The lights had an especially pleasant reaction to Cody and Evan, who looked amazing as they danced under the lights, their body's glistening with sweat from the intense workout they were doing. Cody moved expertly with Evan, showcasing his talented dance moves. The song moved into the chorus again, the beat picking up. Cody grabbed at Evan, pushing them closer together, grinding-somewhat explicitly-in tandem with each other. Randy felt a stir in his cock at the sight-his pants quickly becoming too tight. Randy watched in awe as Cody continued his provocative dance with Evan, looking away instantly when he and Cody's eyes locked. Randy gasped, realizing he had been holding his breath. As if the spell of Cody's dancing had been broken when he had been forced to look away, Randy's once very lust-filled thoughts began to subside, letting him think clearly and take notice of what he had been doing. Why was he thinking these things? Sure it wasn't as if Randy was straight or anything-far from it- but he'd never had these thoughts about Cody before. Randy pushed the impure thoughts away, trying to rid himself of the over-abundant feelings that were now swarming through him.

Randy pushed the alcohol away from him, suddenly feeling a mix of worry and relief at the thought of the shots being the cause of this reaction to Cody's dancing.

The song mercifully went off, and was replaced with 'Martyr No More' (probably requested by Evan judging by the way he ran to Chris and demanded he dance with him.) Randy risked a glance back towards the dance floor, hoping the lack of dancing from Evan and Cody would help stop the reactions his body was experiencing.

He recognized Cody's voice yelling at some sleazy drunk who was a little to close to him for Randy's liking.

"I said GET OFF!" Cody yelled, his voice seemingly being drowned out by the noise of the crowd to everyone but Randy. Cody pushed the man, standing his ground, but was caught off balance as people bumped into him, causing him to stumble and fall onto his side. The man pursuing Cody reacted, swinging his leg out and striking Cody in the ribs and stomach while he was off guard. Randy jumped up, a mixture of protectiveness and pure rage coursing through his veins as he attempted to save Cody from his attacker. He ran towards the other side of the bar, pushing back dancing bodies as he attempted to make his way to Cody. Before he could reach his target, Cody's attacker pulled him to his feet, punched him in his obviously aching ribs, clamped a hand over his mouth, and pulled him into the men's room. Randy's eyes widened in fear and realization, as he shoved past the dancers, forgetting common politeness, and focused on getting to the bathroom before Cody-in his hurt and half-drunk state- was taken advantage of.

He slammed the door of the bathroom open violently, the sound of the door hitting the wall and echoing in the nearly empty room. Across the room, Cody was pushed up against the wall- shirt off and on the floor, hair tousled, and fly unzipped-pinned by the heavier, sleazy man from the dance floor.

"Hey, what are you-" The man's gruff and annoyed voice was cut off as Randy slammed his fist into the man's face. He pulled him away from Cody, continuing to punch him in the face, busting his lip open and leaving bruises. He pulled the man across the room, crashing his face into the mirror, busting the mirror and the man's head open in the process. Randy slammed him to the ground, giving him a swift kick to the ribs for good measure. He looked up, seeing Cody still leaning against the wall for support, looking at randy with scared, wide eyes. Randy ran to Cody, silently cursing at himself for not checking on Cody first, rather than sating the rage that had coursed through him. He silently surveyed Cody, checking him for injuries and signs that the man had fulfilled his goal before Randy had gotten there. Satisfied with Cody's apparent lack of damage, aside from the purplish finger-shaped bruises around his throat, Randy wordlessly picked up Cody's shirt and began to fix his appearance, helping his boy hang on to a bit of dignity.

"Are you alright Codes?" Randy asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"I-yeah, I'm ok." Cody's voice was shaky and he still looked scared to death, but he seemed to be fine.

"I'm so sorry Cody," Randy said, wrapping his long arms around Cody's waist, being careful not to hurt his injured ribs. "I-…I tried to get to the dance floor and stop him, but there were too many fucking people. If-if I had gotten there earlier…" Randy trailed off, cursing himself for not reacting immediately when he saw Cody being hassled.

"What? No, Randy you stopped him; you have nothing to apologize for, I'm ok." Cody said, the fear leaving his voice as he calmed down.

Randy broke the embrace, looking down in Cody's beautiful blue eyes. His face was still flushed from earlier and the bruises around his throat were darkening into a deep purple, but Cody didn't seemed to be going into shock or anything. He pulled Cody into another hug, sighing at the feel of his young protégé's arms wrapping around his torso as he pulled him closer.

"…Ted was right." Cody sighed into Randy's ear, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Who-what?" Randy said into Cody's hair, burying his face in his dark locks.

Cody smiled against Randy, "He was right- what he said earlier? I know you were listening."

"He was right?" Randy asked, pulling away from Cody, looking into his eyes. "You mean you-…"

Randy was silenced as Cody leaned up and pushed his lips against Randy's. Cody deepened the kiss, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. Randy kissed back passionately, the shock of Cody's bold move wearing off as he slid his tongue across Cody's soft lips, begging for entrance. Cody happily obliged, and their tongues wrestled in each others mouths, dueling for dominance. Cody pushed up Randy's shirt, still continuing the kiss, and grabbed at his abs, rubbing his hands up and down the planes of his stomach. Randy kissed a line down Cody's face, stopping at his bottom lip and gently tugged at it with his teeth. Cody pushed tighter against Randy, a small moan escaping his lips as their now very erect members ground against each other.

"Cody…wa-wait." Randy panted, pulling apart from Cody. "Hang on, are y-you sure you wanna do this? You were almost raped, and I'm pretty sure you're still drunk; I can't take advantage of you like that."

"Oh, don't worry I've never been more aware of what I want then right now. And I- want- you-…" Cody moaned, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips, rubbing against Randy's cock.

"Oh fuck…Cody you don't know what you're doing to me." Randy moaned, kissing Cody roughly.

"Come on" Cody pulled away, getting a whine from Randy, "Let's go and we can continue this in your hotel room."

"Fuck yeah. Besides we should probably make sure that this asshole is still alive." Randy said, with a nod of his head towards the man laying in a heap on the floor, still passed out cold.

"…Yeah, I guess…" Cody said, although he didn't seem to care one way or the other about the man crumpled on the floor.

"Come on," Randy murmured, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss against Cody's lips, "I'll go tell the bar manager about this guy, and you can go tell Ted we're gonna leave."

"Ok," Cody said, pulling away from Randy and heading towards the door.

"And Cody…?" Randy said, causing Cody to turn back around, "tell him 'thanks'."

* * *

****A/n from jessica: god this is my baby! i f'ing love this story! i actually wrote something! and its our longest story so far! and its not even through yet!.....**

**smut comes next chapter! oh and the song was Tik Tok by Ke$ha in case u needed to know :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! i know we always ask, but i really need to know if i can actually write, so i need some feedback........**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n from Jessica: SON OF A BITCH! well i hope you guys are happy because that took every ounce of energy i had to right this chapter. over 3000 WORDS! man thats gotta be a record. Phew...i gotta say i'm exausted i wrote TWO (count em') smutty scenes in this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own the WWE, any characters, etc.**

**WARNING: slash, smut (lots of smut!) and more smut! cursing too.**

* * *

"Ted, Randy and I are leaving-do you…uhh…want a ride?"

"Code, I'm a bit busy at the moment!"

Cody looked away, poignantly not staring in awe at the scene before him. After Randy had passed along the news that the bar manager was calling the police on the drunken asshole who had attacked him earlier, he'd been off to search for Ted who had suspiciously disappeared during the entire event. Cody just figured he had gone and ordered another round of shots or something, (Ted liked his Bacardi…a lot) but imagine his surprise when he stumbled into the VIP section and found Ted very passionately making out with, of all people John Cena; well he hadn't seen that one coming.

"Yeah, I can see that…." Cody sighed, looking downward to the floor, still not locking eyes with Ted or John. "I get that you're…_busy_," Cody said the word with difficulty, seeing as how John had taken the fact that Cody had decided to speak again as an invitation to start sucking on Ted's face. "But I need an answer-you coming or what?"

"I…think…I'll….hmmm…ride with…John." Ted moaned, kissing John during each pause. "Go ahead…I'll…John stop! See you guys… tomorrow…" Cody turned back towards the exit, getting out of there before Cena started getting all handsy with his tag-team partner; that was one thing he did not need to see, not if he wanted to continue his night with Randy without getting nauseated.

Cody smiled to himself as he made his way towards the entrance of the club. He definitely planned on continuing with Randy where they left off in the bathroom; he only wished the drive there wouldn't take very long, which he knew it would. _Oh Well,_ Cody thought as he pushed open the heavy doors and walked toward where Randy was parked, _there are other ways to have fun while still in a car… _Cody plopped in the passenger seat, still with a bit of a cheeky grin on his face, and looked up at Randy who was observing him with an amused expression.

"What?" Cody asked, as he turned away, adjusting his seat for…future purposes.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Randy asked as they pulled away from the curb, absent-mindedly popping in an 'Our Lady Peace' CD for Cody. "You got something you wanna tell me Mr. Runnels?"

"No." Cody said looking away from Randy and out the window; he'd never been a great liar, and the blush creeping up his face didn't help much.

"Yes you do. Come on, tell me." Randy merged into the turning lane, getting on the interstate.

Well now seemed like a good a time as any-it was late so there weren't many other cars, plus Randy's rental had tinted windows. He just hoped he was still good at doing this-Cody'd been in a bit of a dry spell lately.

"All right, fine." Cody said, unbuckling his seat belt and shutting off the music. "I made a decision a little earlier that I should give you a present…ya know, for saving me and all."

"Ok…" Randy said, a bit unaware of the sultry tone in Cody's voice since his focus was on the road. "Then what's my present? Ooh, did you guys' buy me another car?"

"Well…not exactly." Cody adjusted himself, leaning forward towards Randy.

"Then what?"

"Well…" Cody closed the rest of the gap between them and peppered Randy with kisses across his face.

"Coddles. Driving here." Randy said, trying to maneuver Cody out of his line of vision, as he pushed up his shirt and kissed down his abs. "What are you doing?"

"God Randy, you're so dense sometimes. I'm attempting to give you a blow job here."

"What?!" Randy reacted so quickly he almost swerved off the road.

"Yeah, so do me a favor and undo your seatbelt."

Randy reacted immediately, unbuckling his seatbelt to help Cody get better access. Cody took the opportunity and continued where he left off, making a path of sloppy wet kisses from Randy's abs to his desired target.

"Glad to see that the effects from the bathroom haven't totally worn off yet." Cody said, undoing Randy's belt buckle with a devious smirk as his hand brushed across his semi-hard member. "That'll make this a lot easier."

Randy shivered at the touch, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as Cody began working on the button to his jeans.

"Come ere' " Cody sighed, taking Randy's face with his hands. He looked towards the road, making sure Randy wasn't about to crash considering his attention was directed elsewhere, and turned his face towards him, smashing his lips with Randy's. Their earlier kiss was soft and passionate, as a first kiss should be, but this was hot and lustful. All the feelings from before came rushing back to Cody immediately, making him deepen the kiss with fervor, as he pushed up his shirt with his hands and let his hands roam across Randy's abs. Being in the car made everything a bit difficult, but Cody seemed to manage well. Breaking the kiss with Randy, he made his way downward, repeating the ministrations from earlier. Cody readjusted himself, returning to his previous position, and continued unzipping Randy's pants now that he was a bit more excited. He looked up at Randy, grinning as he saw Randy looking back and forth from the road down to Cody in almost a comical fashion. He smiled up at Randy, as he began to remove Randy's now thoroughly hard member from its confines. He leaned in closer, letting his hot breath wash over Randy's cock, pleased with the moan that escaped him. He let his tongue dart out, flicking it across Randy's slit, tasting the salty-sweet precum already escaping.

"Fuck…Cody, you gotta stop teasing." Randy moaned, leaning his head against the head rest, peaking glimpses at the road and down at Cody.

Cody lapped up more of Randy's precum, "All right then." Cody maneuvered his head around, taking in Randy's entire member, pleased at the obvious gasp Randy gave. Randy moaned at the feel of Cody's mouth on him, working up and down his shaft, bobbing his head, despite the awkward angle. He backed off a bit, sucking just the head, sliding his tongue across the tip.

Randy groaned and bucked his hips, lifting himself halfway off his seat, as he sent more of himself down Cody's throat. Randy attempted to control his thrusting, but Cody waved it off, simply opening his mouth wider and relaxing the muscles in his throat. Randy took one hand off the wheel, intertwining it in Cody's dark locks, encouraging Cody to take more of him. Cody moaned in response, loving the feeling of Randy's hands on him. Randy gasped, slamming his head back on the head rest in reaction to the vibrations shooting up his body. Cody eased up a bit, moving to suckle Randy's head with his abused lips, rather than continuing to deep throat Randy. He moved his one of his hands from behind him to cradle one randy's balls, popping the left into his mouth, then the right, as he continued to work Randy's shaft with his hand. Cody felt his balls tightening in his mouth and new that Randy wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up. He moved back to put his mouth on Randy's cock, and moved his tongue in circles across Randy's head.

"Codes…I'm gonna…going to…" Randy groaned, to give Cody a bit of warning. But Cody just kept going, relentlessly continuing to suck Randy until he let out an animalistic growl, shooting his seed down Cody's throat.

Cody took it all, swallowing up every bit of cum with a pleased little smile on his face.

He leaned up rather abruptly, moving to kiss Randy's lips roughly. Randy, despite barely coming down from an intense post-orgasmic haze, kissed back fiercely, tasting himself on Cody's lips.

Cody broke the kiss and moved away from Randy, leaning back in his seat with a smug smile across his smile. Randy was returning to normal, leaning back in his seat, mirroring Cody.

"Wait a minute," Cody said, taking in his surroundings. "When did we stop?"

Randy chuckled at Cody's attention to detail. "A while ago actually. Do you seriously think that I focus on the road with that mouth of yours all over me?"

"Oh. Well, maybe in retrospect it wasn't very good to blow you while we were driving on the interstate. But to be fair, you did deserve it." Cody said, as randy pulled off the shoulder, smiling.

"Well Cody, amazing present or not, I still would've saved you from that asshole. I would never let anything happen to you." Randy said, sneaking glances at Cody. "You mean entirely too much to me."

"…You too." Cody said quietly, truly touched by Randy's statements. "Randy look- I…" Cody huffed, trying to make the words in his head come out a bit more eloquently. "Ok. I don't know if you're looking for a relationship long-term or not." He began, rushing his words before Randy could stop him. "But I am, and I just wanna let you know that I really do feel all those things we talked about earlier...and I didn't wanna bring it up, but I know how long your relationships last and I'm just a little worried that after a while you'll-ya know-get bored or something. And I just don't wanna be some quick fuck who...why are you staring at me?

Randy smiled as they pulled up to the hotel, putting the car in park. "Cody believe me, I feel the exact same way. I honestly don't think I could leave you even if I wanted to. I mean I know that I _just _found out about all of this stuff, but it makes since now, ya know? And- not to sound all corny and everything Codes- but I think maybe I ended all of those relationships because it wasn't you I was with. I think I always knew it- that I had feelings for you, I mean. Sometimes the way you acted in the ring would just…God, you do not wanna know some of the thoughts I had back when you wore those little blue trunks in the ring." Randy said, looking over at Cody, who was still a bit shocked at all of Randy's revelations.

"Well…" Cody said, opening the door and shaking off his shock. "We _were _supposed to continue where we left off in the bathroom. Maybe I do want to know."

Cody began walking toward the entrance to the hotel, leaving behind a now stunned Randy Orton.

"You comin' or not?" He shouted over his shoulder, pleased when he heard Randy's door slam shut as began running after him.

*~*~*~*

Randy removed his lips from Cody, gazing down at the beauty in front of him. He began removing Cody's shirt, peppering his well toned abs with kisses as it went. After practically running through the lobby, and a steamy make out session in the elevator, Cody now found himself pressed up against the wall of Randy's hotel room.

Cody kissed back, slipping his tongue into Randy's mouth. They broke the kiss for a moment, taking the time to remove Randy's shirt and pants. Cody moaned, taking in the sight of a half-naked Randy Orton. He lunged forward, planting kisses and small bites across his neck and torso. He snaked his hand from its spot at Randy's waist, and moved it into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his fully erect member. Randy gasped at the touch, and crushed his lips against Cody's, ferociously attacking them.

"Bed?" Cody whispered into Randy's ear, moving his hand slowly across his shaft.

"Yeah." Randy growled in reply, steering Cody towards the bed. He finished removing Cody's clothes, rushing to get them off as he pulled him into another kiss. He removed his boxers, groaning at the feel of his painfully hard cock being released from its confines. Cody bit his bottom lip lustfully, staring at the beautiful man in front of him. He tore his eyes away from Randy's sculpted body and to the bed. He strutted over to the bed, and sat on the edge, silently inviting Randy in.

Randy walked over to Cody slowly, almost teasingly, and pushed himself onto Cody, forcing them back onto the bed. He attacked Cody's lips again roughly, making a trail of kisses down his body leaving small marks on the smooth tan skin. He began moving downwards, stopping suddenly as their cocks ground together, eliciting a moan from both. He continued his path, pulling down Cody's boxers as he went. He slowly made his way to Cody's cock, placing kisses across his hiplines and waist.

"God! And you called me a tease!" Cody moaned, looking down at Randy.

"Patience Coddles." Randy said, making his way to Cody's cock, now steadily dripping with precum.

Randy placed a kiss on the head before taking in his entire member. Cody gasped, shocked at the feeling of Randy's very talented mouth working up and down his shaft. He grabbed Randy's head, rubbing his fingers through his short hair. Randy picked up on the silent encouragement, swirling his tongue across Cody's head, drawing out slutty moans from his young lover in response. He opened his mouth wider, gradually engulfing Cody's member down his throat. Cody panted, beginning to feel the all too familiar coil begin to unwind in his abdomen.

"Randy…stop-you gotta stop…I'm gonna…" Cody stuttered, unable to get any coherent sentences out. Randy stopped, rather suddenly, releasing Cody's cock with a wet pop.

He looked up at Cody, pupils blown with lust, and captured his lips with a fierce kiss as he quickly thrust one of his fingers into Cody. Cody gasped into the kiss, surprised at the sudden intrusion. Randy continued, plunging his finger in out of his lover.

Cody moaned as Randy slipped in another finger, making him looser for Randy's thick member.

"God, Randy…you have really…really gotta…Oh, fuck Randy right there!"

Cody moaned as Randy's fingers brushed up against his sweet spot, the pain morphing into an intense wave of pleasure. Randy pulled his fingers out, jabbing his prostate again with precision. He was surprised at the sounds coming out of Cody from above him. He had never pictured Cody as a screamer, but Cody's lustful moans and whimpers were soundly convincing him otherwise.

"Randy…" Cody sighed, causing Randy to look up from his work. "Please…I need you… Now!"

The sight of Cody sprawled across the bed, so wantonly begging for Randy inside of him was just too much, and with a growl of anticipation Randy rammed himself into Cody. Cody cried out, throwing his head back, as he was filled to the hilt by his older lover.

Randy stayed where he was, reveling in the feel of Cody's inner walls wrapped so tightly around his cock.

"Fuckin move Randy!" Cody panted, "You're killing me here!"

Randy followed Cody's demand, slowly thrusting in and out of him. He didn't want to go too fast; he wanted to savor every feeling and emotion running through him, putting to memory the feel of Cody beneath him, writhing in pleasure.

But he couldn't hold it any longer; he began plunging into Cody with more force gaining speed as his need and lust for Cody got to be too much.

Cody reached up towards Randy, stealing a quick kiss, as Randy pressed tighter against him causing a change in angle. Cody cried out, bucking his hips up to meet each of Randy's thrust, as Randy's impressive length struck his prostate. He grabbed up at Randy, digging his fingers into his shoulders leaving little red marks across the tan skin. Randy growled at the feeling of his lover's nails clawing at him, the roughness turning him on even more.

"Rand…I'm…I don't think I can last…" Cody moaned, his eyelids fluttering closed at the deep pulling that he knew would end the passionate coupling.

"Do it baby. Cum for me." Randy whispered into his ear, taking Cody's neglected member into his hand. He stroked Cody in time with his powerful thrusts, attempting to coerce the orgasm from deep within Cody.

He cried out, letting out a string of expletives as he came into Randy's hand and across his stomach. The clenching of Cody around him was too much, and Randy growled, frantically drilling into Cody's tight heat with every drop of power he possessed. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his orgasm rippled through his body leaving behind a wave of euphoric pleasure.

He collapsed on top of Cody, leaning up on his elbows to take some of the pressure off of his young lover. He pulled out of Cody, a small whimper coming from him at the loss of Randy inside of him.

Randy shifted next to Cody, leaning back against the headboard as Cody nestled closer against him, burying his head in the crook of Randy's neck.

"God that was…wow." Cody sighed, placing chaste kisses across Randy's collar bone.

Randy grunted in response, running his fingers through Cody's dark hair. He reached down beside the bed, picking up his forgotten T-shirt and began wiping the cum from Cody's abs. Cody looked up at him, lust now sated, and kissed Randy, as he slipped into a deep sleep, a content smile on his face.

*~*~*~*

Cody opened his eyes, lids fluttering, and took in the scene around him. The room was a total mess, their clothes scattered all across the floor, some furniture moved out of its alignment with Cody and Randy's frantic movements throughout the room last night. Cody looked up at Randy, who was still asleep, snoring softly, the pink light from the windows settling on his face. Cody sighed, smiling up at him, loving the peaceful look across his face.

"Randy!" Yelled a voice, as they burst through the door to the hotel room and moved throughout the suite, heading towards the bedroom. "I got LAID!"

Cody winced at the loud noise, burying his head under the covers. Randy awoke with a start, setting up so quickly he hit his head on the headboard.

"…Ted…" Randy growled, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"HEY!" Ted screamed, running into the room. "Did you hear me? I went home last night with John and we…"

Ted took in the sight before him, mouth open in shock. Randy and Cody looked up at him both wearing identical smirks.

"Umm…apparently you…guys…did…too." Ted said incredulous, literally scratching his head.

"Yup." Randy laughed, slipping on some clothes as he moved into the bathroom. "Thanks for the drunken rambling Ted; it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Wow," Ted said the shocked look still on his face as Cody followed behind Randy. His expression switched from incredulity to amusement.

"Ha. I knew I was right."

**

* * *

**

**A/n from Jessica: again: PHEW!!!!! all right that's all folks hope you enjoyed! i'm thinking of writing a spin-off where i introduce how ted and john got together so if u'd like to see that lemme know.**

**and also thank you SO much for the reviews i really appriciate it! and also:**

**EMONO: i know ur gonna read this so just to let you know, your stories are freaking AWESOME! you're an amazing writer and i must say i totally marked out when you reviewed this :P  
AND..........since i finished this SOB in under a week, i think its only fair that u update 'under the rose' :) Please??? *begs shamelessly* i gotta see the boys take out the rest of them mutha fukas!!!! lol**

**right yeah, sorry bout tht, anyway.... review please!**


End file.
